


Moment Five

by AlphaMercy



Series: Snippets [5]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, this might be a teensy bit graphic but nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMercy/pseuds/AlphaMercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "Shut your mouth before I shut it for you" for either Jackothy or rhack?</p><p>Tim gets into some trouble, and Jack gets him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment Five

**Author's Note:**

> Be aware: there _are_ some gay slurs thrown around by "some random asshole" and a bit of violence. jsyk

Tim grunted, eyes screwed shut as he hit the ground, pain radiating from his jaw.  _Damn_  the guy knew how to throw a punch. You’d think from how small and skinny he was that he’d be a wimp, but _no_. To Tim’s consistently unfortunate luck, he was a bit more of a bad ass than expected.

“Oof!” Que unneeded rib kick. Okay, maybe a little more than _a bit_.

“Is this really how you–aaaahh,” he moaned, clutching his ribs, “that’s definitely gunna smart in the morning. This really how you wanna be spending you lovely Friday night?” Tim questioned the man as he slowly rose from his position on the floor.

The reedy man grinned, white teeth flashing in the dim alley as a car passed by. “Heh, yeah. Beatin’ up one of you _freaks_  is the perfect way to start my weekend.”

“We…we _are not_  freaks. Just ‘cause I like men don’t mean a damn thing to you. You’re just a scared little man who freaks out at the thought of another dude, liking him. Which I don’t see _how_  that’s possible, for like, any species know to humans “cause you’re a repulsive wreck of a human being who needs to go sit and _really_  rethink what he finds fun.” Tim scowled at the man, watching as his face reddened to the shade of squished raspberry. 

“You-you fuckin’ _faggot_. I’m gunna beat the shit out of your queer little head and spit on your fuckin’ body you piece of-” he was cut off by another voice from the mouth of the alley.

“You better shut your mouth before I shut it for you, cupcake. You’re already in the shitter from the crap I’ve heard comin’ outta it. And I, personally, do _so_  resent being called a faggot. Even in passing.” The speaker stepped foward, shoulders slouched, hands shoved into pockets. He was tallish, a bit broad, and looked _extremely_ irritated. And then there was the fact he looked eerily similar to Tim. That was new.

“Just get the fuck outta here dude. Unless you want a beatin’ too?” Squished raspberry grinned at the thought, head cocked to the side.

“Nah, I’m good.” And then, before Tim could even process it, the man whipped out a gun and _shot the guy right in the face_. Tim was pretty sure there was some blood splatter on his cheek, but he _really_  didn’t want to check.

“How you doin’ pumpkin? Looks like a nasty bruise. He got you pretty good. Can’t really have assholes like that fuck up such a pretty face, now can we?”

Tim just stared blankly at the man, barely registering the mask that looked like his face. 

The man frowned and waved a hand in front of Tim’s face. “Yoohoo, anybody home?”

“Y-yeah. Just-who are you, again?”

“Oh! How rude of me. I’m the one and only, Handsome Jack, at your service!” He did some sort of mock bow, and winked at Tim.

 _Handsome Jack._  The famous leader of the shady guns-for-hire company called Hyperion. Who had just saved him. By _shooting another man._

Tim wanted to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo I’ve never written Jackothy before and if Tim is weird I”m very sorry!


End file.
